I Need You
by Dfreakbabe66
Summary: Total SeanEmmaJay R&R please!


Emma Slung her backpack over her shoulder and sighed...it had been a hectic couple of weeks, she had tried to put it all behind her but somehow, whatever was in the past..well wasnt really in the past. She thought about the day that her, Jay, Ellie, Sean all went to Wasaga Beach, it was a day that always lingered in her mind.. the day that she thought she would never see Sean again. Sure Sean and her were over, but the day he saved her life, she thought for sure that the only reason Sean did that was because maybe there was a part of him that still loved her. Emma shook the thought out of her head and walked toward the doors of the school..getting ready to head home when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and..

"Jay" Emma said.. slightly shaken.. she had been like that for the past couple of weeks, but turned around, and said in a quiet but still shaken voice .."hi, skipping school?" ...he looked down at her and smirked.. "well Green peace..how'd you guess?" .."Jay.. i dont have to guess,you do it all the time..." "yeah well thats my specialty, wait a minute why are you like harassing me for skipping when your doing the exact same thing?"...Emma looked up at him, the sun in her view, "I didnt feel the need to be here..school has been really hellish lately..and when i walk down that hall..where where..Rick died..i just flash back to that day, knowing if Sean hadn't been there and stepped in when he did..i might be dead right now, and i owe everything to him, but i guess i cant do that can I, since hes all the way in Wasaga Beach, and im here..in this dreadful place you call school" ...Jay looked at Emma with guilt in his eyes, he knew she missed Sean, and it was his fault that Sean was in Wasaga Beach, if he hadnt had pulled that stupid mustard and feathers trick, then Emma wouldnt be like this and Sean wouldnt be in Wasaga Beach. "How about we go for a ride..go get something to eat? Jay suggested as he looked very intently at Emma.. "umm well i was gonna head home, but going to get something to eat sounds soo much better" ..."ok lets go".. they both walked over to his car and got in, Emma looked over at Jay and thought... maybe hes not as bad as he appears to be.

Sean sat at his room at his parents house, he was going through the boxes that Ellie sent him, him and Ellie had broken up a week ago when she decided she would rather be independent and on her own, her and Sean were still friends, and they promised to remain that. He pulled out one box that said "pictures", he pulled out one inparticular, it was the one of him and Emma,it was taken the summer before 9th grade, and they looked soo happy, he looked at the smile that was spread across Emmas face, the smile that he had ruined after he broke up with her, he hated that he just broke up with her, if it werent for Jay, him and Emma could possibly still be together, wait how could he blame it on Jay, when he didnt even take the chance after their breakup to reconcile with her. Emma had meant the world to him, she had helped him be a better person, and because of her he was that better person, only until he met Jay, Jay wasnt that bad now, he had learned his lesson, but Sean thought that it had been forever since he had seen both, he walked over to his closet and pulled his duffel bag out, and went over to his dresser drawers and started throwing all of his clothes into the duffel bag, he sealed all of the boxes back up and sat them neatlly near the door,he put his duffel bag against the door along with the boxes.. he held the picture in his hand of him and Emma and then said "Em, im coming back for ya,dont you worry".

Emma and Jay sat at a table at a nearby Friendlys.. they had been there discussing each others lives for the past half hour. "No kidding, your mom really had you when she was in Junior High..man that must have took a lot of guts, and the fact that your mom is a total babe, well we wont even go there" .."Jay!", Emma said as she playfully picked up one of her french fries and threw it at him. "Just kidding, Nelson..no need to be agressive" he said with a big smirk on his face. Emma looked up at him,she to had a smile on her face, it had been the first time in a couple of weeks that she had smiled like that, but never in a million years would she think that Jay would be the one to give her that smile. "ok were done here, so what do you say, do you want to go home?" "yeah, im kinda tired, soo would you mind taking me home?" "Nope, lets go". He put the bill on the table and left a tip. The whole ride home they continued to talk about each others lives, he pulled up in front of her house, "Thanks", she said as she was getting out of the car. "Hey, no problem Green Peace" he said with a smile. She smiled to and walked in the door of her house, suprisingly no one was home, she walked downstairs and turned on the radio, she started to lay back on her bed but she looked up on her dresser, a picture caught her eye, it was the one of her and Sean at her moms wedding...their arms were around each others waists, they looked soo happy that day, they were soo happy that day, that was the day that they had gotten back together, the day Sean promised he wouldnt do anything stupid like pushing her. She sighed, those days were over, sure she would do anything to be with him again, but she couldnt, he had Ellie and he was miles away.

It was now morning and Sean walked with Duffel bag in hand, he told his parents where he belonged and that was at Degrassi, and they said they would send the rest of his boxes once he got back, he stepped off the train, Sean knew where he was, he could smell it, he was back in Toronto. He took the bus back to his old apartment and got everything settled with the Landlord. He walked back in, it was empty, the couch and the tv were all still there, and in his room..so was his bed. He unpacked all his clothes and put them in his closet, he had gotten a cell Phone in wasaga beach, which means he didnt need a phone, he looked at his phone and thought on whether he should call Emma or not, he decided he shouldnt, he would surprise her,yeah thats what he would do.

Emma walked into school somewhat happy today, she had a feeling that today was gonna be a good day, she went to her locker and got out all her nessacary books, she looked down the hallway and saw Jay, he was by himself, she gave him a small smile, and he returned it, he was coming her way, she shut her locker and slung her bag over her arm. "Hi" she said as he was approaching her, "hey there" he said back, "Soo hows your day going"..she said.. "well days just started, but its going good, hey umm at the end of the day..meet me outside, i need to umm talk to you" ...she gave him a puzzled look and said "umm sure" ..he walked away and she wondered what he would possibly want to talk to her about, she shrugged it off and walked to her first class. All day Emma wondered what Jay could possibly want to talk to her about, it was finally the end of the day,she gathered all her stuff and put it in her bag, she walked outside and saw Jay leaning up against his car, she slowly made her way over to him, "Hey" she said.."what did you want to talk to me about? he took a deep breath. "Emma, im sorry, last year when Sean broke up with you..i kinda forced him to, but i didnt realize how much he meant to you, last year you were all big on crusading and everything, but this year you have changed, i mean you got HOTT"..he said as he slightly blushed... Emma looked at him but didnt say anything for awhile, "wow...umm ok..didnt know you thought that" "well after yesterday, i thought i felt some sort of connection with you, and i dont know, but i know i feel something, Emma"...he cut himself off by kissing her hard on the mouth, Emma responded by kissing him back.

Sean couldnt believe his eyes, Degrassi's resident bad boy and Emma, his ex girlfriend, were kissing. Sean was taken back by the sight, but then he saw Emma pull away, she turned around and she noticed him standing there, she ran up to him and said "omg Sean, when did you get back??" "i got back this morning Emma, but it doesnt look like you missed me, in fact it looks like you were having some fun" What? oo that..Sean it wasnt what it looked like.." ..."yeah, i bet" Sean said after walking away.

Sean sat at home, he was watching the tv, when their was a knock on the door, he went over to the door and opened it.. Jay was standing there. "Cameron, your back..man long time no see" Sean just stared at him.. "ok, gonna answer me anytime today?" Jay said, walking past Sean and into his living room. " I saw you and Emma today, looked like you were having fun." "Man Cameron, i dont know why you ever dumped her, i mean she is one hell of a good kisser, and shes smoking hott this year too. "yeah, umm man, lay off Emma ok," "Dont tell me you still have a thing for her.." "First girlfriend, First Love, the only person that made ME feel like ME, noo of course im not still in love with her" "Sean, did you just say love" "No, i didnt," he said..blushing a little.. "look me in the eyes and tell me you dont love her" Sean turned his head... "Thats what i thought man, look i wouldnt have moved in on her if i knew when you were gonna be back, or the fact that you still love her" "Look Jay, you only like her because shes hott, you dont see her on the inside, or the way i see her.. "ok man, whatever you say, look im heading out.. its raining and im heading home..cya" He walked over and sat down on the couch, he thought about whether or not he should tell Emma his feelings...he thought he would do it, he wasnt gonna let anyone or anything ruin it this time. He walked out into the pouring rain, he went over to her house, no one was home, he went over to her window and knocked, but no one answered...he decided to look in the park. He ran to the park and saw her standing there in the rain..she was looking up at the stars and she was soaking wet, her mascara was running and her hair was wet and had the curly look to it. He stood there and watched her from afar. He walked a couple more feet, now he could see her whole face. "You have never looked more beautiful then in this moment," he said, walking a couple feet more to the point where he was only about 5 feet away from her. She looked down at him and smiled and said "Sean"...he walked over to her, he was now standing right in front of her, "Em, i need to tell you something" she looked at him confused and said "ok" ..."Em, im so sorry for hurting you the way that i did, if i could take it all back, i would, i mean i have never ever felt this way about a girl before, me and Ellie are just friends, but you are the only one that helped me be me, i need you Emma, i mean i saved your life because life without Emma Nelson is no life at all, but Em, i need you..I love you" Emma stood there in an awe, she looked at him and said "Life without you is no life at all either, I love you to Sean, and i need you to, you were the best thing that came into my life and i dont think i could live without you. He stood and looked at her


End file.
